


you looks especially good like this

by netfelix (orphan_account)



Series: kiss me, kill me [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changbin is wild, jisung is shy, just making out, like 0 plot, lots and lots of em, lowkey inspired by baby dont stop by nct, no actual sex tho!!!!!, um hickeys??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/netfelix
Summary: jisung cracks an eye open to find changbin grinning down at him, nodding towards his neck.“you look especially good like this.”realization dawns on the younger as he checks his neck in the mirror, the soft skin littered with hickeys and bite marks.





	you looks especially good like this

[ (playlist)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6anUl2g6pjQfqt9IKe2Z3Y)

 

jisung cracks an eye open to find changbin grinning down at him, nodding towards his neck.

 

“you look especially good like this.”

 

realization dawns on the younger as he checks his neck in the mirror, the soft skin littered with hickeys and bite marks.

 

his face grows hot and he drops back onto his bed.

 

“oh.”

 

changbin chuckles, his voice sounding deeper than usual due to them just waking up.

 

he lets his fingers wander jisung’s skin, dipping into the small valleys of his collarbones.

 

the radio plays quietly, a peaceful midsummer haze surrounding them as changbin maps out the younger with his hands, grinning when he gives a little whine.

a comfortable silence settles around them, until changbin breaks it.

 

“you liked it.”  


jisung swallows hard and (unsuccessfully) tries to prevent his blush from spreading.

 

“liked what?”

 

he tries to sound nonchalant, avoiding eye contact with the elder.

 

changbin snorts dismissively.

 

“do i need to show you?”

 

a silence is all he gets in response.

 

jisung has seemingly halted all of his movements, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

 

another low laugh.

 

“i guess i do.”

 

and so he does, teeth darkening the already present marks and adding new ones, kissing jisung with a force that knocks all air from his lungs and replaces his blood with liquid fire, messing up the younger’s hair and swallowing every whine with his mouth.

 

“hyung?”

 

jisung’s voice is shy and embarrassed, causing the elder to pull back from his ministrations for a moment.

 

“what’s up, baby?”

 

jisung braces himself for the answer he’ll get.

 

“could i give you one too?”

 

changbin raises his eyebrows, amused.

 

“a hickey?”

 

jisung nods jerkily.

 

“yeah.”  


he pulls down his collar to show jisung his neck.

 

“sure. go for it.”

 

nervously, jisung leans forward to press a chaste kiss to his throat.

 

changbin smiles gently.

 

“take your time. it’s okay. no need to rush.”

 

_(okay. i can do this.)_

_(i guess i should just kiss him more?)_

and so jisung does, scattering kisses across his neck and gently nibbling on a spot above changbin’s right collarbone that makes his breath hitch.

 

“that’s good. right – yeah, there.”

 

jisung tilts his head up slightly to look at changbin and feels his face turn hot as the other looks down on him with heavy-lidded eyes, letting out a quiet moan.

 

“you’re doing so good, baby. so good.”

 

fueled by the sudden praise, jisung continues to mark his neck, only stopping to move on to a new hickey.

 

slowly but surely, however, the atmosphere starts to cool down a bit, ending with some more kissing.

 

“hyung,” jisung starts after they’ve finished their morning make out session.  “hyung, what should i tell my parents?”

 

“hmm?” changbin hums and tilts his head to the younger, eyes questioning.

 

“about this.”

he gestures to the purple marks scattered across his skin.

 

“oh, it doesn’t matter. you just stay over for longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> big oof  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


End file.
